Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Animation
The animated adaptation of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series is comprised of two seasons. Each season adapted roughly four volumes, covering content up to light novel volume eight. Original series The animated media adapted from the light novel series was announced on a wraparound jacket bundled with the release of the sixth light novel volume. On September 22, 2011, a prologue episode was bundled and released alongside the special edition of light novel volume seven. The series began airing in Japan on October 7, 2011 up to December 23, 2011. After its run, the series had a total of thirteen episodes. The season's opening theme is "The Regrettable Neighbor's Club Two and a Half Stars" (残念系隣人部★★☆, Zannenkei Rinjinbu Hoshi Futatsuhan) performed by Marina Inoue, Kanae Itō, Nozomi Yamamoto, Misato Fukuen, Kana Hanazawa, and Yuka Iguchi whilst the ending theme is "My Feelings" (私のキ・モ・チ, Watashi no Ki-mo-chi) solely performed by Marina Inoue. The season was based on the first three volumes and up to chapter two of volume four. ''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT'' On July 29, 2012, the official Twitter account of the anime announced that a second season of the series has been green-lit for production and would air in January 2013. The second season, known as Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT or Haganai NEXT, aired between January 11, 2013 and March 29, 2013. The season's opening theme is "Be My Friend" whilst the ending theme is "Our Wings" (僕らの翼, Bokura no Tsubasa). Both theme songs share the same performers as their first season counterpart - Marina Inoue, Kanae Itō, Nozomi Yamamoto, Misato Fukuen, Kana Hanazawa, and Yuka Iguchi. The season was composed of twelve episodes, which were based on volumes four through eight of the light novel series. OVA On September 26, 2012, an OVA mostly based on the ninth chapter of the second volume was released. It features an original ending theme song entitled "You Are My Friend" (君は友達, Kimi wa Tomodachi) performed by Marina Inoue, Kanae Itō, Nozomi Yamamoto, Misato Fukuen, Kana Hanazawa, Yuka Iguchi and Ryōhei Kimura. Trivia * The visuals between both seasons differ notably in terms of overall style and design. * From July 10, 2013 to July 25, 2013, the Japanese PlayStation Store was [http://www.jp.playstation.com/psn/store/video/haganai130710/index.html releasing a limited-edition Haganai NEXT theme] for PlayStation 3 consoles. * A Korean cafe called Cafe Naver held a collaboration that lasted from January 12th to February 8th. Customers at the cafe were able to play songs from the Haganai anime.https://twitter.com/chunithm/status/818654269024837633 Cafe Naver Collab.png|Advertisement Cafe Naver new art.png|Artwork * A small Comic Alive appendix guidebook titled Haganai Anime Starter Guide was released in their November 2011 issue. It contains short guides on the story and its characters as well as staff interviews. Haganai Anime Starter Guide.jpg|Front cover Anime starter guide back cover.png|Back cover Gallery Promo Images Promo.png NEXT Promo.jpg Haganai Season Two Announcement.jpg Haganai OVA Announcement.jpg Haganai Promo Page.jpg Haganai Promo (2).jpg Haganai Anime Ad.jpg Haganai anime ad (2).jpg Haganai anime ad (3).jpg Haganai anime ad (4).jpg Haganai anime ad (5).jpg Haganai ad artwork.jpg Haganai Dengeki Scan.jpg Promo artwork.jpg References Category:Anime Category:Media